untitled for now
by Queen Isis
Summary: The order of vulkan threatens to bring armaggedon to the world.one g-pilot dies,the rest now must find the one person who is truly capable of helping them on this mission.But this person no longer walks this earth(nor the colonies for that matter)...PLZ R
1. Default Chapter

Untitled   
Disclaimer : I don't own GW*too bad*.So back off already you pesky lawyers!!!Oh yeah, I do own all new characters.  
AN:This is my first fanfic.Flame me if u want to, I don't care.Sorry if the characters may seem a little out of character.   
Chapter 1  
"I'm sorry, gentlemen.We did all we could." The doctor's voice carried an air of sorrow,like a funeral procession."He was in the final stage of the disease.The disease had taken his nervous and circulatory system, then his digestive system."  
Each word struck them like a bullet.Heero,Trowa,Duo, and Wufei stood solemnly,tears blooming like glass roses in their eyes.Why didn't Quatre tell them?It didn't matter now, he was dead.Even Duo was quiet, not his usual cheerful self.  
" I suggest you have your friend cremated.There's a good chance the disease may spread from the corpse." The young doctor suggested.  
"I suppose you won't allow us to see the body." Heero spoke up.  
"In this case it is against our rules."   
"Well thank you for your time sir.We'll be leaving now." Trowa got up and left, followed by the other gundam pilots.  
"This is unbelievable.First Rashid, now Quatre.Do you think there is a connection?"Duo broke the silence that hung heavily in the car.  
"It's a disease,Duo..."Wufei muttered but was interrupted by the grim Wing Zero pilot.  
"It could be a man-made disease.Maybe someone had a reason for killing Rashid and Quatre." That statement made the burden of sorrow even ten times heavier than it already was for everyone.Once again silence filled the car, as thick raindrops peppered the windshield and beat the roof of the car.  
'Quatre always loved the rain...' the thought passed through Trowa's mind involuntarily and it gave way to a merciless flood of memories.  
Once they reached home,the gundam pilots retreated to their respective dorm rooms, each left to their own melancholic thoughts.  
Heero threw down his leather coat over the back of a chair and threw himself down on the bed. He tried to get some sleep but had no luck.He only stared up at the white ceiling above him.The room was dark and dreary, the hunter green drapes keeping the light out.On the night table beside his bed stood a framed photo of the gundam pilots, Relena and Rashid, taken one year ago at a celebration party,after the defeat of Dekim Barton.He could safely say he had been happier than ever before on that evening. Yes, Relena had loved him then , and Quatre was still alive.Now it was different,Relena seemed to be avoiding him,claiming she was busy.And Quatre was now dead.He realized he no longer had anyone to protect, now he became the cold, nameless, emotionless soldier.  
That familiar mechanical claw closed and opened as it materialized on the computer screen. Heero had forgotten to shut down the computer this morning when he had heard the news of Quatre's death.  
"Heero, I've intercepted several secret messages being transmitted to the colonies. The messages are tied to a sect calling themselves the Sons Of Ahriman. They claim to have access to nuclear weapons, gundanium,chemical and biological agents, and they claim to be the bringers of Armageddon.It looks like they are forming some sort of a network both in space and on earth. Your mission is to destroy their leader.Do you accept this mission?"  
"Mission accepted." acknowledged the wild haired teen, already getting up.  
"Wait.You'll need help on this one.I need you to find this man.He'll help you on your mission." a photo of a tall, strongly built man with dark grey hair appeared on the screen.He was a gypsy and looked to be about 40.Beside him stood a young, slim gypsy girl of about 13, with curly long hair that were darker than a crow's wing.Her purple eyes seemed to be watching Heero, as if she was actually standing there in person.Beside the photo appeared the profile of the man.Heero scanned it quickly, instantly memorizing everything he needed to know.Then he stood up, checked his gun, grabbed his leather jacket and was out the door. 


	2. The Encounter

The Enconter  
By=Queen Isis  
Disclaimer:NOOOOOOOOOOO!I don't own GW so quit your lawyer-jargon  
already!   
AN:Flame me if you want. I don't care.Reviews,comments & suggestions are welcome also.This 2nd chapter is written in the new character's POV.The name "LUNA"in this fic is in no way connected to "Sailor Moon".Just thought you should know.  
  
WARNING:This is a one-shot story/chapter,meaning, I just thought stuff up and patched it together as I went along,so I am not sure how this chapter will turn out.So read it already and let me know what you think.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
"Luna," I whispered so as not to disturb the sacred silence of the sleeping forest."Luna,where are you?"  
She answered me with a soft growl,giving away her location.I walked over to the thick shrubbery of ferns and an assortment of fragrant bushes native to this part of the world.Tonight the stars were cruelly shut out by heavy, low-lying clouds,and only a dim patch of luminiscence cast by the opal moon managed to soak through the heavy blanket of deep purple-grey.   
Happy to see me,she left the bushes faster than the speed of light,emerald lanterns leading,and long,flicking tail following.  
"Hey,how you been doing,amiga?"I unwrapped the 40 pounds of beef I managed to snag from the butcher's delivery truck when no one was looking.The puma gobbled it up hungrily,pausing inbetween bites to give me a grateful stare and hoping she would get her message of thanks across.I could no longer keep her in the village,she was too big and started to feed on chickens,later on going on to cattle.They wanted to hunt her down and kill her.But I couldn't allow this.I had found Luna abandoned in this forest three years ago,while she was still a young cub.Her mother and the rest of the cubs had been shot and she was barely alive when I found her.I had never figured out how her family ended up in this region.It seemed odd,for I am sure pumas are not indigenous to Spain,especially since they are endangered now.But Luna had adapted,became my one true ally during the three turbulent past years,and followed me around wherever she could.So I kept her hidden here,about 10 miles from the village.  
Luna finished the treat I brought her and cuddled up to me.Like a mother,she began trying to groom my tangled black hair,as black as her own fur. I giggled and playfully pushed her away.She didn't seem to mind and proceeded to lick her paws.  
All of a sudden she stopped and stiffened,eyes wide open and searching the darkness ahead.It was clear something was wrong.I felt her uneasiness.I tuned my senses to the world around me and felt my body tense and prepare for the worst.Something moved ahead-a shadow stirring within shadows.Luna growled,now on all her fours,her feline body stiff with adrenaline.I slid out my dagger,my sole weapon and a honourable one at that.  
"Calm down,I'm not an enemy."a voice said from the shifting shadows of the forest.The voice's owner soon emerged into the clearing,standing about 7 yards from Luna.  
"Who are you?If you are here to get Luna then you might as well turn back or you'll meet your creator."I warned.He took no notice of this and stepped forward despite the fact that Luna was snarling and growling like nuts.  
"You are Sakhmet Ramdan,correct?Hadji Ramdan's daughter?"  
"What do you want?I don't recall meeting you before."  
"I must speak to him ." he said reffering to my dad.  
"He's dead, so I guess it goes without saying that it's impossible to talk to him and get an answer." I replied, trying to remember if I had met this guy before.Somehow it didn't fit.I'd never seen him so how come he knew my name?  
"Then you must come with me.Your assistance is required."  
"I am not going anywhere.I have no idea who you are or where you are planning to take me.And I don't intend to leave her behind." I pointed smugly towards the midnight-coloured puma whose dark lips were still pulled back in a grin of death.  
"I have no choice but to eliminate resistance."he said in his monotone,and his words washed a wave of anger over me.He stepped forward and at that point Luna decided she had had enough.She sprang forward, savage claws drawn, teeth glinting in a tight snarl.Her leap was however stopped by a single shot fired from the stranger's pistol.And I saw my companion fall to the ground,her thunderous roar now reduced to a weak, somewhat high-pitched whimper which soon faded.  
Seeing the large cat's downfall I ran at my opponent, dagger slicing the air towards him.The silver blade connected with his shoulder and I drew first blood.He dodged the next attack and sent the knife tumbling to the ground.With revenge on my mind, I executed several savage kicks all of which he somehow managed to block,with an unnerving calm that unsettled me.As I scrambled toward my dagger,a stab of pain hit the side of my neck.Struggle was useless now,my body went numb.I tried to get up,and failed miserably.The last thing I remember seeing was my attacker's face leaning over me.Then the darkness settled in and finally separated me from this world. 


End file.
